


the journey of a leaf in the fall

by Purpli



Series: Purpli's Poems [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, no capital letters, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28510908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpli/pseuds/Purpli
Summary: the leaf begins its journey as soon as it grows cold.
Series: Purpli's Poems [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088486
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	the journey of a leaf in the fall

the air becomes colder and life becomes still.

green begins to fade into an orange-colored hue.

the connection to the branch slowly expires.

as a leaf falls down from its wooden empire.

the wind sings a song and carries away.

the leaf meets the ground, a resting place.

before it meets the wind once again.

it travels places, far from its home.

when it finally withers it at least snows.

**Author's Note:**

> writers block came in and so here's a poem about a leaf.
> 
> his name is harold.
> 
> technically major character death but... shhhh


End file.
